battle_of_the_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Time is Ringing/Transcript
Ununennium: Christmas! A lovely time! Don’t you agree? Oxygen: Of course! I love the festivities! Promethium: I don’t care about Christmas. Even if I am eliminated, I don’t care. Americium: I have a feeling I’m going to be eliminated for all the times I cheated. Ununennium: Well, let’s just see who’ll be going away and missing the festive season. (All the Metal-Gases are at the Elemental Elimination area) Ununennium: We got 6 votes, not bad. Your prize this time is a Christmas present. Unbinilium: Neon, Oxygen, Titanium, Gold, Neodymium and Samarium got 0 votes. Here are your presents. (All 6 catch their presents) Ununennium: You can open them after the elimination. Americium: I’m going to be eliminated! I know it! Ununennium: Actually, you are safe with 1 vote, along with Francium. Francium: Oh, thank goodness. (The screen splits in half between Astatine and Promethium) Astatine: You have got to be kidding me... Promethium: I don’t care if I’m not safe. Voters have a clear reason to vote me. Astatine: And no valid reason for me! Neodymium: It doesn’t matter who goes out, either way one of us alliance members will go. Samarium: You don’t know. I saw the vote count. Ununennium: How did you manage to find that? Samarium: I have my secrets. Ununennium: (sigh) Anyhow, Astatine is eliminated with 3 votes, Promethium lives with just 1. Astatine: (looks away and crosses arms) Whatever, I didn’t care about staying in. Unbinilium: Here’s your present, Promethium. (Promethium catches his present) Astatine: May you remember that I helped in episode ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- (pop) (The portal disappears) Ununennium: You may now open your presents. Oxygen: I got a santa hat! Yay! Neon: I got a neon stick, nice. Francium: Oh nice, a new hat! (Francium puts his new hat on) Americium: Oh cool! New tools! Titanium: I got a slab of Titanium. Hm... Ah! (opens himself and puts titanium slab in) Gold: A mini gold car? Fantastic. Neodymium: New headphones! Yay! Samarium: I have no idea what this is. Promethium: What the- Radioactive juice? What is that meant to do? Ununennium: You’ll see. Oh, and I need to give these presents to the eliminated contestants. (Ununennium chucks the presents into the portal) Ununennium: Alright, so now that we have done with that, we can do the challenge. Unbinilium: Its Christmas time! So, your challenge for today is to.... Ununennium: Give me and Unbinilium a Christmas present! The worst present loses. Sodium: Let me do this one, I need to show what I can do after last episode. Nihonium: Oh, right, that... Uhh.... heh... Sodium: Hmmm.... I know! We can give them both samples of them! Bismuth: That could work. But... Gallium: Yea! Let’s do that! (Switches to Metal-Gas) Americium: I kind of still don’t forgive you for last episode... Oxygen: Come on, it was for the best. Gold: Can we just get on? Oxygen: Okay, okay. Oxygen: How about we give them something special, lets go to the store! Nitrogen: Hello, how can I- Wait, hold on. Oxygen? Oxygen: Yep. Nice to see you Nitrogen, me and my team are looking for some special things for Ununennium and Unbinilium. Nitrogen: Well, I have these but- Oxygen: Nope! That’s perfect! Nitrogen: Oh ok. See ya! Oxygen: It was nice seeing you Nitrogen! Promethium: You get along with Nitrogen? Oxygen: What do you expect? Me and Nitrogen are in the air around us, of course we do get along! Samarium: What about Hydro- Oxygen: We don’t talk about her around here. Francium: Oh, that, I remember that well. Oxygen: Let’s not get that in our way. We have presents to give! Oxygen and Sodium: Here! Sodium: Oh, it’s you... (slaps Oxygen) Oxygen: Hey! I didn’t even say “Na”! Sodium: I know that! (slaps Oxygen again) Oxygen: Stop that! (Promethium slaps Sodium, very hardly) Sodium: Agh! Since when did I let you join in? Promethium: Right now... Neodymium: Too bad Astatine isn’t here... Samarium: Sodium should’ve not slapped Oxygen. (Promethium and Sodium fight each-other) Nihonium: Oh Sodium, always causing arguments. Typical. Ununennium: I have to say, Phone Dome can have a victory again! Xenon: Yay! Helium: Well, uh. That’s nice to know. Americium: Now I’m definitely getting eliminated! Neon: Calm down, I doubt you will. Americium: I will! I know it! (Stinger begins) Neon: Please stop crying. (Americium is seen in tears) Americium: I’m gonna be eliminated! I just know it! We won’t need to do it because I’ll be eliminated next! Californium: So, I only get lines at the end, seriously? Uranium: What a surprise, so do I. (Sodium and Promethium are seen on the ground, exhausted) Gallium: That’s what happens if you fight. Promethium: I get it... I know... (Scene goes to the Element Hell) Tantalum: Heh, I’m about to beat this game. (Tantalum’s phone starts to get bigger) Tantalum: What the- What’s going on? Lithium: Whaaaat is it? Astatine: I just got-WOAH! Tantalum’s Phone: Agh! Not you, Tantalum! (runs away) Tantalum: WHAT THE- My phone’s alive now? Lithium: It cleeeearly doesn’t like you. (Stinger ends) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1